I Wonder How You Sleep
by season5girl
Summary: Vignette, Draco, Insomnia-a very warm summer night makes for a wakeful lullaby. R/R;) It's not too long, it won't take up much of your time!;) And it has *Draco*!;)


Disclaimer: Draco, Hogwarts, Malfoy etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective companies, and not to me. The word arrangment and story though, are mine. Muha;)  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Just tell me first!  
Summary: Vignette, Draco, insomnia, and a sort of walkies.  
  
  
  
I Wonder How You Sleep  
  
  
  
He tossed again as he had done since he'd retired earlier that evening.  
  
With sudden flicks he kicked down his blankets: too sharply and too harshly to have been done by anyone who had ever known cost or poverty.  
  
His room was nothing to his eyes; shelled in black as it was. A dark and humid canvass.  
  
Draco threw his arms out so they stretched away from his over heated body in either direction.   
  
He tried to scoff but fell away into silence.  
  
He wanted to rid himself of his irritant, of his insomnia. There was a way in which he used to, where he would walk-run was more like it, threw the great halls of his manor and slide in his socks down the marbled foyer; would wander every forgotten room and hunt down every favored corner, and finally when he had remembered the bends and twists of the house, he would sneak out into the vast grasses and world of the manor grounds. Run them, 'til he found a spot, and crumple there in the grass and lie, breathing heavily with his arms out, so they stretched from him in either direction.  
  
But the heat in his room anchored him too heavily to the bed for such childhood frivolities.  
  
He used to watch the stars and know each constellation's name, just as his tutors had taught him to, long, long ago, before summer's had ever gotten so warm, before they'd been so trapping.  
  
And a thousand grassy summer nights before Hogwarts.  
  
He'd slept straight through 'til morning one time on a run; slept in the short grass where he had lain all through the dark; counting the star's names until the dawn ate them again and turned the skies to grey.  
  
A housekeeper had come and found him and taken him back inside, to rest 'til breakfast.  
  
Draco could not recall the housekeeper's name, nor if she even still was with the family; his father had always thought one servant much the same as any other, and had not encouraged Draco in trying to notice or understand their differences.  
  
And it troubled him, on a rare night such as this one, that he no longer knew of her. He wondered if he passed her a hundred times each day in the halls, he wondered if she would still have gone to fetch him. But perhaps she'd only ever done it because it was her job. It was a circle of thought wherein Draco disliked to indulge.   
  
After all, it could never have been father who came to get him. A forgotten maid, no more known of her than faces found in slumber, had shown him more than his father ever could.  
  
Draco scoffed again, and succeeded this time.  
  
He would have liked to run the track of halls again; would have liked to conceal his mind in the sky, and sleep there until morning. But he did not know if he remembered how.  
  
If only the heat did not anchor him so. If only he were Draco again, and no longer 'Malfoy', as he'd never meant to be.  
  
Draco slid his legs, slim across the smooth sheets that dared not to rustle and break the nightly song of frogs in the woods and insects 'cross the fields. And Draco, for that, was thankful.  
  
And again, for as his bared feet hit the silent floors, he felt as though he may remember, if only some corners, and that he could hunt out the others, and count out the stars, and forget his name.  
  
He would sleep until dawn and then lead himself back inside, and he would pretend that if he'd slept for just a bit longer, then someone would have come to get him.  
  
Some remembrance stirred in him, and his arms stretched out from his sides, pushing him from the bed, as the heat anchored his feet for the run.  
  
  
  
A/N: I like this, and I feel there should be more to it, so I dunno;) Do you think I should write more?;) Sequeals...mmm;) Btw! The third and final installment of 'Kiss Goodbye To Reason' is on its merry little way! No, it seriously is! So stay tuned! And please review this, it'll help poor Draco to sleep if he knows he's at least getting reviewed!;) And we all want him to sleep well, don't we?;) Review! And thanks for reading;) 


End file.
